Una sorpresa y un regalo feliz cumpleaños kuroko
by kurokochichi
Summary: El cumpleaños de kuroko se aproxima a la vuelta de la esquina seirin prepara una fiesta sorpresa pero que sucederá cuando el capitán de la generación de los milagros y sus miembros cambien esos planes... [Este fic participa: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español]


Hola a todos como están? espero que muy bien, espero les guste esta historia un poco corta y rara mi idea pero espero les agrade este intento , muchas gracias por su lectura .

**[Este fic participa en el evento de feliz cumpleaños kuroko del foro kuroko no basuke en español]**

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Una sorpresa y un regalo inesperado**

[Nuestro querido protagonista caminaba rumbo a seirin como un día común acompañado de su gran amigo y luz. Pensando en todas las cosas que le han ocurrido desde que ingreso en seirin , su encuentro con kagami y los chicos del club, sus juegos con la generación de los milagros y como los fueron derrotando y gracias a eso cambiaron sus malas actitudes como aomine que ahora se comunica mas y sonríe más a menudo , kise y murasakibara aprendieron a jugar en equipo y se dieron cuenta de que aman mucho el baloncesto , midorima mhm midoria ….continua con su horóscopo pero ya no es tan casca rabias y Akashi al sufrir su derrota en la Winter cup cambio y volvió a ser el antiguo Akashi gran líder y buen compañero . kuroko se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que se encontraba detenido frente a la escuela]

Kagami: Oye kuroko que te ocurre de pronto te quedas mirando la nada detenido y no me has hablado nada en todo el camino [moviéndole los hombros en un intento de que reaccione]

Kuroko: lo siento kagami me distraje un momento estaba pensando algunas cosas pero continuemos.

Kagami: que pensabas?-dijo con curiosidad

Kuroko: en muchas cosas-dijo con melancolía

Kagami : no me lo dirás no?-dijo algo fastidiado kagami-

Kuroko: algún día quizás-mirándolo con una sonrisa y comenzando a adelantarse-

[Discutiendo como de costumbre la luz y sombra se dirigen a su salón de clases]

[En un lugar alejado de seirin un chico caminaba rumbo a su escuela mirando su teléfono celular]

Akashi:…. Así que se aproxima el cumpleaños de tetsuya [marcando en su teléfono]

++++: Hola que necesitas?-dijo con fastidio

Akashi: daiki necesito que los reúnas a todos menos a kuroko supongo que debes saber lo que se aproxima no?

Aomine: el cumpleaños de tetsu no? –Con melancolía-

Akashi: en efecto llego nuestra oportunidad para agradecerle el que nos allá demostrado la derrota, la dirección del encuentro te la mandare por mensaje en unos minutos adiós, [marca nuevamente]

++++: Hola con quien hablo.

Akashi: hola soy Akashi seiguro hablo con aida riko la entrenadora de seirin?

Riko: sí que es lo que necesitas y como conseguiste mi numero –con temor

Akashi: bueno nada es imposible para el emperador, para lo que te llame hoy tienen practica?

Riko: no hoy es día de descanso porque la pregunta?-con temor pensando en lo que se le venía en mente a akashi

Akashi: no han preparado nada para el cumpleaños de kuroko?

Riko : le aremos una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de kagami-kun

Akashi: cancélenlo y reúne a todos los miembros del club en el gimnasio excepto kuroko para hoy en la tarde a las 17 pm [cuelga] are la mejor fiesta de la historia tetsuya prepárate.

Riko: Rayos porque ese maldito arrogante me tiene que dar órdenes [mandando mensaje a kiyoshi] (reúne a todos el equipo en el gimnasio excepto kuroko a las 17 horas que no se entere kuroko o Akashi nos matara, luego te cuento), La gran pregunta es como distraer a kuroko y que no se pegue a kagami.-pensaba frustrada la joven.

[Ring ring –sonó su teléfono]

Riko: que rayos quiere este bastardo de akashi ahora [abriendo el mensaje]

(Mandare a satsuki-san por kuroko para que no hayan problemas espero sean puntuales o lo LAMENTARAN-lo último fue con letra grande pero muy grande)

[Ring ring] sonaba la campana de fin de clases

[Eran aproximadamente las 15:30 horas y los estudiantes se dirigían a sus hogares]

Kuroko: kagami-kun vamos por unas hamburguesas?-dijo el peli celeste

Kagamin: no puedo tengo que hacer ahora los siento para otro momento será- dijo algo nervioso

Kuroko: bueno entonces nos vemos-dijo el peli celeste retirándose de el salón de clases

Kagami: fuuuuuf de la que me salve-dijo algo más relajado

[kuroko iba saliendo de la escuela tranquilamente pensando en que hacer en su día libre cuando alguien se le abalanza en su espalda]

Momoi: tetsu-kunn-dijo la peli rosa excitada abrasando a su amor proclamado

Kuroko: momoi-san no agás cosas así me asustas-dijo el peli celeste algo sonrojado ¿?

[Ya a lado del peli celeste y de la mano se encontraba momoi]

Momoi: tetsu-kun tengamos una cita-dijo mirándolo con ojos tiernos

Kuroko:….

Momoi: por favor tetsu-kun siiiii?-dijo rogando la peli rosa

Kuroko:….de acuerdo-dijo derrotado

Momoi: siii! [Comienza a jalar la mano del peli celeste y comienzan a caminar]

Kuroko: a qué lugar quieres ir momoi-san?-dijo curioso

Momoi: quiero ir a ver una película romántica co o-le susurro sensualmente al oído

[kuroko quedo impactado con la sensualidad que lo dijo esta y solo atino a caminar guiado por ella

[en la escuela seirin para ser mas especifico en el gimnasio]

Akashi: bueno por lo que veo ya están aquí todos pero para hacer una revisión mas certera pasare mi lista para cerciorarme de las personas que no han venido para encargarme de ellos más tarde-dijo el peli rojo algo amenazante todos sintieron escalofríos

Akashi de secundaria serin están?

Equipo seirin:hai!

Akashi secundaria kaijo están?

Equipo kaijo: hai!

Akashi secuntaria Shūtoku

Equipo Shūtoku: hai

Akashi: secundaria too están?

Equipo too: hai!

Akashi secundaria yosen?

Eqipo yosen hai!

Askashi: secundaria rakuzan?

Equipo rakuzan : hai!

Akashi: bueno al parecer estamos todos bueno la razón para que los llame a ustedes es para organizar una fiesta al jugador fantasma kuroko tetsuya espero nos puedan apoyar en caso de lo contrario lo lamentaran… bueno lo que tengo pensado es….

Todos: qué?

Akashi: bueno a cada secundaria le entregare una lista con lo que le toca aportar recuerden traigan todo nos queda solo 1 día para organizar esta fiesta espero sea un éxito les estaré informando de todo alguna pregunta?

Aomine : cuál será el lugar de la fiesta?-pregunto curioso

Akashi: ya lo estas pisando daiki

Riko: como conseguiste el gimnasio de nuestra escuela si ni siquiera estas en ella –dijo molesta y sorprendida

Akashi bueno moví algunos de mis contactos he hice lo imposible posible-dijo calmado

Akashi: como no hay preguntas pueden retirarse excepto daiki , kise, midorima y murasakibara nos vemos pronto.

[en otro lugar una pareja de jóvenes s encontraban viendo una película romántica]

Momoi: esta es mi oportunidad de acercarme más a tetsu-kun –pensaba momoi acercándose al hombro del joven y abrasándolo

Kuroko: que ocurre momoi-san-dijo el peli celeste sin sacar los ojos de la película

Momoi : nada solo abrásame-dijo la peli rosa

Kuroko: ok-respondió y hizo lo pedido

[momoi se encontraba muy sonrojada porque kuroko no dudo ni reprocho al pedirle que la abrasara eso la hizo muy feliz , la joven pareja paso viendo la película abrasados en todo momento no se despegaron hasta el final de la película]

Kuroko: que tienes pensado hacer ahora momoi-san son apenas las 18 horas?

Momoi: te parece que pasemos a comer algo?

Kuroko: si quizás un helado?

Momoi: si…..-dijo algo nerviosa

Kuroko: segura?- pregunto el peli celeste

Momoi: si vamos! – dijo algo más animada

[El transcurso a la heladería fue muy tranquilo pocas palabras entre ellos dos, momoi estaba muy nostálgica ya que los recuerdos con la generación de los milagros salió a flote a kuroko le sucedía algo sumamente parecido pero sabía que el pasado era cosa de ayer y no volverá nunca.

Luego de comprar los helados continúan su camino momoi se encontraba un poco perdida en su pensamiento y esto lo noto kuroko]

Kuroko: momoi-san? En que piensas?

Momoi… solo recordaba los viejos tiempos con los chicos cuando éramos un equipo…. –dijo algo triste

Kuroko: momoi-san el que estemos en diferentes escuelas no significa que hayamos dejado de ser un equipo en el fondo todos estamos unidos aunque no lo parezca nuestros lazos siempre estarán juntos porque somos la generación de los milagros no? el gran equipo-dijo algo nostálgico

Momoi: tienes razón tetsu-kun-dijo mas animada

Kuroko: algún día volveremos a jugar juntos como un equipo nuevamente-dijo mirando al cielo con determinación

Momoi: tenlo por seguro-dijo la peli rosa

Kuroko: bueno momoi ya es hora de que te vaya a dejar a tu casa es tarde-dijo el peli celeste

Momoi: pero tetsu-kun aun son las 19 horas- dijo inflando sus cachetes

Kuroko: pero si te pasara algo no podría vivir –dijo serio

Momoi: tetsu-kun eso fue muy hermoso-dijo sonrojada

[El camino a casa de momoi fue muy animado platicaban de todo tipo de cosas como de las bromas que ocurrían en sus equipos o momentos incómodos que le sucedían , pero ya avían llegado a su destino]

Kuroko: bueno momoi-san hoy me divertí muchas gracias por invitarme-dijo el peli celeste

Momoi: no hay de que tetsu-kun espero podamos tener más citas-dijo sonrojada

Kuroko: bueno descansa nos vemos –dijo despidiéndose con su mano y caminando lentamente

Momoi: tetsu-kun!

Kuroko: si?

Momoi:…. Cuídate nos vemos-dijo en voz baja

Kuroko: ok

Momoi: algún día tendré el coraje para decirle a tetsu-kun que quiero ser más que una amiga?-pensó la peli rosa

[el día siguiente fue un día muy anormal para kuroko no tendría practica así que fue un día mas corto en su camino a casa se encontró con aomine]

Aomine: que hay tetsu-dijo saludando con la mano

Kuroko: hola aomine-kun que te trae por aquí?-dijo curioso

Aomine : nada en especial solo quería jugar un poco contigo-dijo mostrando un balón

Kuroko: vamos-dijo el peli celeste

[Al estar ya en cancha lanzaban y charlaban amenamente]

Aomine: qué opinas del Akashi de ahora?

Kuroko: el Akashi de ahora es el mismo de cuando empezamos en teiko es amable pero también serio cuando debe serlo creo que volvió a su antiguo yo-dijo el peli celeste

Aomine: yo también pienso lo mismo, pero eso fue gracias a que lo derrotaste-dijo con una sonrisa

Kuroko: tú también volviste a ser como antes-dijo el peli celeste

Aomine: porque dices eso?-dijo curioso

Kuroko: porque ahora sonríes-dijo feliz

Aomine: gracias a ti encontré un rival digno-dijo feliz

Kuroko: me alegro-dijo con una sonrisa

Aomine: bueno es hora de irme cuídate tetsu , y prepárate.-dijo con una sonrisa

Kuroko: porque lo dices?-pregunto curioso

Aomine: no es nada malo pero no es el momento de que lo sepas, adiós

[kuroko muy confundido se dirigió a su casa comió su cena y fue a su habitación he hizo lo único que pensó para calmar su confusión dormir]

Akashi: hola llego todo lo que mande?

Riko: hola, si tuvimos algunos problemas pero logramos preparar todo a tiempo tal cual según las instrucciones-dijo algo fastidiada

Akashi: confirmaste la asistencia de los invitados?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Riko: si está todo listo, algo más?-dijo fastidiada

Akashi: no eso es todo espero que salga tal como los planes que hice, adiós y buen trabajo-dijo colgando su teléfono

Riko: y este quien se cree ni que fuéramos sus empleados-dijo enojada

Akashi: hola satsuki-san como te fue con mi encargo lograste conseguirlo?-pregunto

Momoi: si tuve algunos problemas pero ya los tengo en mí poder están tal cual estaban –dijo feliz

Akashi: muchas gracias, bueno nos vemos mañana buen trabajo-dijo colgando si celular

[Una mañana como todas las comunes era lo que pensaba kuroko levantándose de su cama sin siquiera acordarse de que ese día era su día, realizo su rutina, comió su desayuno y salió en dirección a seirin como es común en su camino se encuentra con kagami ]

Kuroko: buenos días kagami-kun-dijo el peli celeste

Kagami: buenos días kuroko-kun-dijo algo nervioso

Kuroko: que te pasa kagami-kun estas algo raro-dijo con algo de duda

Kagami: es que…. Pesque un resfriado achuuu!Deje la ventana abierta anoche no me siento muy bien –dijo el mentiroso

Kuroko: espero te mejores, bueno continuemos o se nos ara tarde-dijo algo menos preocupado

[el día trascurrió como cualquier otro para kuroko pero para sus amigos fue un dia infernal ya que hicieron lo imposible para que kuroko los viera por miedo de que los descubriera el único con coraje fue kagami que para su mala suerte debía tenerlo al estar en el mismo salón .

La campana de fin de clases sonó y fue un alivio para todos]

Kuroko: kagami-kun vamos a practicar hoy hay practica no?-pregunto con duda

Kagami: si…vamos a practicar-dijo en un tono nervioso

Kuroko: kagami-kun todavía te sientes mal no estás muy animado-dijo algo preocupado

Kagami: no es nada vamos al gimnasio-dijo algo menos nervioso

[el transcurso al gimnasio fue callado kuroko observaba a kagami ya que sintió que se estaba comportando raro y esto produjo que kagami estuviera más nervioso y pensara en su mala suerte por ser su compañero de salón y su misión de llevarlo a la fiesta sorpresa .

Cuando ya llegaron a las puertas del gimnasio]

Kuroko: que pasa kagami entra o nos regañaran por llegar tarde-dijo el peli celeste

Kagami: no! Abre tu-dijo empujándolo

Kuroko: de acuerdo pero no sé porque tu miedo-dijo algo curioso

[kuroko abrió las puertas lentamente pero estaba todo oscuro y atino a prender las luces una vez las prendió…]

TODOS: Feliz cumpleaños kuroko!-al unisonó

[kuroko estaba impresionado nunca se imagino esta sorpresa , tampoco recordaba que era su cumpleaños un pequeño flash back le sucedió en ese momento y recordó a aomine cuando le dijo que se preparara ahora lo entendía]

Kuroko: muchas gracias a todos-dijo feliz el peli celeste

Akashi: vamos tetsuya disfruta de tu día –dijo feliz Akashi?

Aomine: vamos tetsu –dijo empujándolo con una sonrisa

Momoi: tetsu-kun felicidades-dijo entregándole un presente

Kuroko gracias-dijo feliz

Aomine: toma este es el mío espero te gusten-dijo el moreno

Kuroko: gracias aomine-dijo el peli celeste

[Todos comenzaron a entregarle sus presentes a kuroko el muy feliz y apenado por la preocupación que pusieron en el , recibía agradecido y feliz, dentro de los regalos que le hicieron aomine le dio una zapatillas de baloncesto , momoi unas muñequeras nuevas , midorima un artículo de la suerte, murasakibara golosinas , kisei ropa elegante , kagami le dio un balón firmado por todos , riko le dio ropa para numero 2….]

Akashi: tetsuya llego mi turno de mi regalo-dijo algo feliz y melancólico

Kuroko: Akashi…-dijo algo sorprendido

[Akashi avanzaba con 6 cajas se detuvo al frente de kuroko y le dio una de estas cajas kuroko no sabía qué hacer solo atino a tomarla]

Akashi vamos ábrela-dijo animándolo

Kuroko: gracias-dijo comenzando a abrirlo

[Todos miraban atentos y curiosos para saber qué era lo que Akashi le iba a dar a kuroko , al abrirlo kuroko quedo impactado y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mostrando una sonrisa lo que había en ese paquete era su uniforme de titular de teiko exactamente el mismo esto sorprendió a todos ya que esto no estaba en los planes que les dijo Akashi]

Kuroko: gracias Akashi, pero que son las demás cajas-dijo algo más calmado

Akashi: que crees tetsuya hoy es el día en que regresaremos…..-dijo con una sonrisa

[Todos quedaron choqueados ya que presentían lo que vendría ahora]

Akashi: la generación de los milagros volverá a luchar una vez más!-grito el peli rojo

Akashi: vamos aomine , kise , midorima , murasakibara dijo entregándoles sus cajas

Aomine: llego el momento espero estén listos-dijo el moreno entusiasmado

Kise: eso no se pregunta aominechi-dijo feliz

Murasakibara: q.e pedesa pedo daré lo mejor-dijo comiendo

Midorima: cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena-dijo molesto

Akashi: bueno chicos prepárense a cambiarse para que empiece el espectáculo-dijo el peli rojo

Kuroko: pero Akashi quienes serán nuestros rivales?-pregunto

Akashi: kagami tienes tu equipo listo no?-pregunto

Kagami: si estamos listos para darles la paliza de su vida-dijo emocionado

Riko : vayan a cambiarse yo seré el árbitro-dijo la castaña

[el equipo de kagami está compuesto por kiyoshi , himuro ,kasamatsu y hyuga en la banca se encuentran takao , hanamiya , izuki y los demás integrantes de todos los equipos , ya que sabían que no sería nada fácil enfrentar a la generación de los milagros y el desgaste que significaría dicha Azaña si con 1 de ellos las cosas eran complicadas con el equipo completo era una misión casi imposible].

[Cuando ya todos se encontraban listos y en cancha hablando con sus equipos]

Akashi: chicos ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que jugamos juntos…. Sé que no todos son buenos recuerdo pero hoy vamos a divertirnos como los viejos tiempo ya que ganar no lo es todo-dijo el joven capitán

Aomine: no te pongas nena Akashi vamos a aplastarlos y disfrutar de esta fiesta hasta que las velas no ardan mas-dijo emocionado el moreno

Kise :aominechi , akashichi chicos disfrutemos este juego y vamos con todo-dijo emocionado

Midorima: según el horóscopo hoy todo irá bien para cada uno de nosotros no tenemos nada encontrar-dijo acomodándose sus lentes

Murasakibara: kurokochin espero muchos dulces después de esto-dijo el perezoso

Kuroko: bueno chicos dejemos todo en la cancha sin remordimientos-dijo el peli celeste

Akashi: demostrémosle el poder de la generación de los milagros-dijo con una sonrisa

Aomine: quienes comienzan?

Akashi tetsuya, aomine, midorima, kise , murasakibara yo me uno al rato preparen el festín-dijo animado

Todos: hai!

[En la zona de inicio para saltar por el balón se posicionan murasakibara y kagami se nota la presión en el ambiente este duelo soñado por todos]

Kagami :no perderé ante ti-dijo amenazante

Murasakibara:mhmmm dijiste algo?-dijo el perezoso

Riko: espero un duelo justo en posiciones –dijo la castaña

[Al lanzar el balón kagami salto superando a murasakibara aun con su altura logro alcanzar el balón unos segundos antes y se lo lanzo a kasamatsu pero…..lo intercepto el ya que conoce su manera de pensar más que nadie.]

Kuroko: muy buen pase kagami-kun-dijo el peli celeste con una sonrisa realizando el ignite pass kai en dirección al aro contrario.

[El balón se dirigía al aro como un bala parecía que lo iba a atravesar cuando una silueta en los aires se muestra….]

Aomine: como en los viejos tiempos tetsu-dijo clavando el balón con una sonrisa

[Los primeros puntos fueron para la generación de los milagros pero eso logro encender a todos incluso al equipo rival -]

Kagami: esto recién comienza-dijo muy feliz

Kuroko: vamos demuestren todo lo que tienen-grito emocionado el peli celeste

[si bien ese día fue inolvidable para todos los que presenciaron ese partido debía haber un ganador y un perdedor todos se esforzaron sin darse cuenta de quien ganaba o perdía solo los movía el hecho de divertirse como equipo o más que eso como una familia si bien es común que en el baloncesto sea una competencia entre equipos pero no solo las ganar por la victoria impulsan a los equipo yo creo que es la satisfacción por dar todo lograr divertirse todos juntos y demostrar como este gran deporte puede sacar sonrisas , dar felicidades , grandes momentos y recuerdos que siempre estarán presente en sus corazones…..

Espero te allá gustado la historia fue pequeña pero trate de plasmar mi idea lo mas que pude , si no fue a si lo lamento mucho, pero espero que puedas encontrar algo que te guste y que te alegre el día mucha suerte y gracias por leer , y te invito a jugar baloncesto ya que este maravilloso deporte puede darte grandes momentos para tu vida como la hizo con la mía animo y encuentra algo que te guste.

Muchas gracias atentamente kurokochichi


End file.
